kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Echte Organisation XIII
Ich denke, Vanitas können wir schon ziemlich sicher zu den Mitgliedern zählen, weil er schon von Beginn an auf Xehanorts Seite stand und ihm auch stets gehorcht hat. Das ist anders als bei Marluxia, der selber nach Macht giert und deswegen Xemnas stürzen wollte. Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 15:23, 14. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Wir sollten dennoch auch bei ihm mal warten. Es genügt im Moment, wenn er bei den möglichen Mitgliedern steht. Die Amerikaner haben Vanitas im Moment nicht mit aufgeführt, weil sie auch erst mal sichergehen wollen. Wenn Nomura ihn in einem Interview bestätigt, hätten wir Fakten. Deine Vermutung wegen Terra, könnte auch stimmen. Er wäre auch ein potentieller Kandidat. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:02, 14. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Hm, da hast du allerdings recht. Gut, warten schadet ja nicht :) Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 14:58, 15. Feb. 2018 (UTC) ¿Aqua? Will Aqua really be in Organization XIII? Maybe I'll be rescued some other way. Flashangel Discusión 10:22, 12. Jun. 2018 (UTC) :I'm not sure either, but I think she's still going to be saved. She can be seen in the trailer, but if she really belongs to the organization is not sure. Because even Terra still shows enough resistance to the darkness.[[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:38, 12. Jun. 2018 (UTC) ::Although it was indicated in 02 A fragmentary passage that it itself is full of self-doubt. Since she also had no protective clothing, like the black robe, it could have happened.[[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:02, 12. Jun. 2018 (UTC) :::I first mentioned Aqua as a potential member of the article. Maybe there are still some trailer to the release, where you learn more. Marluxia is too uncertain for me. Too bad that you still have no confirmation who his Somebody is.[[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:38, 12. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Well, it may be also possible, that this isn't the real Aqua, but kind of an Illusion, born from Mickys fear uf being to late. Remember that Aqua herself had to deal with some Illusions of Ventus, while she traveled through Realm of Darkness. Otherwise, it could be one of her Phantoms and the real Aqua shows up later to rescue Micky and Riku. But what me bothers is: Where is Ansem the wise? He was with Aqua in RoD. If she had succumbed to darkness, what happened with Ansem? Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 15:07, 12. Jun. 2018 (UTC) :The whole thing is getting more and more mysterious. We only get clarification when the game is released. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:33, 12. Jun. 2018 (UTC) About Ansem the Wise... I believe that he is in another location, not the Realm of Darkness. Maybe Aqua succumbed to darkness but Kairi saves her, because Kairi is Aqua's succesor and she has her light. Another question: have you seen that Marluxia has normal colored eyes while the other members of this New Organization are yellow? Doesn't Marluxia belong to Xehanort? Flashangel Discusión 07:20, 13. Jun. 2018 (UTC) :Allegedly, there is a Japanese trailer, which shows that the eyes of Marluxia should also be yellow. But I have not seen this trailer yet. Because of Aqua, I had such a thought that she could be rescued by Kairi. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:18, 13. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Bei ihr wurde auch irgendwo der Name Aqua-Xehanort erwähnt. Aber wie es dazu gekommen ist, ist unbekannt. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* I've seen the Trailer, he has really the golden eyes, but who knows if that means, that he really is one of the seekers. Could also be that SE had once the plan, to make him one but decideed then to do not. If that scene was finished at this time, they could have forgotten to change his eyes there. Or vise versa for the international E3 trailer. But what it's strange: There came a teaser-trailer out this week for Big Hero 6, were we saw most of the seekers we've seen in the other trailers before, even Aqua, only Marluxia and Young Xehanort aren't apearing.thumb|right|335 px Beside of that: There was a person with white spiky chin-long hair in this trailer, but you couldn't see the face, only the throat and the black coat he or her is wearing. But the hairstyle could fit to Xion or Riku/Repliku i guess. Hope it's not Xion. First Aqua and then her? Well then everything is screwed. I've read somewhere, that we will get the full trailer in near time, so we will see there eventually. Und Aqua-Xehanort ist glaub ich nur ein Ausdruck, der von einigen Fans benutzt wurde. Habe auch schon den scherzhaften Namen Waifunort gelesen, von daher.... Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 11:58, 15. Sep. 2018 (UTC) :Ich hoffe auch, dass dann dieser neue Trailer mehr bekannt gibt. Im Moment gibt es nur wilde Spekulationen, daher warten wir erst mal ab. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Pain88']](Dissi) ^_^* 18:02, 15. Sep. 2018 (UTC)